ODST Tactical Command
ODST Tactical Command Overview From Humble Begginings ODST Tactical Command was established on May 11, 2008 by Spartanm069. Within the first week, the group had accumulated over 200 members, and had become the fastest growing group on Bungie.net. Rise and Expansion As The group grew, Spartan felt that it was time to elect new council members. Although 4 were chosen, it quickly became a two man race between Mike120593 and Xx UNC Legendary xX. Although UNC Legendary an experienced member from MBT, and respected by many of the members that also had come from that group, Mike commanded the admiration of the new members as well as a few of the Councilmen from MBT. Mike gained more and more popularity from his various original game threads, while UNC Legendary focused on importing many of MBt's ideals into the group. In their campaigns, Mike took a more charismatic approach, whilst his opponent took a more realistic approach, focusing on tried-and-true methods learned at MBT. After a few days of racing neck to neck in the polls, Mike pulled away with votes coming from many of the members who had joined after the election had started. In the end, UNC Legendary dropped out, and Mike became the first elected Council Member. When the group had grown to a sufficient size, A clan, "ODST Legends", was created. Many of the members joined this new clan and its Custom games every Friday were always full. The Games usually included Infection and MLG gametypes and were much appreciated by the participants. As the clan grew Spartan began organizing it into different teams, which is the state at which it currently exists. Conflict with ODST Recon When Spartanm069 joined MBT's rival group, "ODST Recon" in late May, to watch and learn from another group, he ignited a conflict between OTC and ODST Recon through a simple thread. He inquired as to why they used the title "General of the Army" when ODST's were part of the marines. What followed was a large debate involving many of ODST Recon's staff which ended in the accusation of Spartan of stealing the "ODST" name for his own group. He was shortly therafter blacklisted. Second Election and Activity Crisis When the group reached 300 members, Spartan held another election. Similar to the first one, it became a two man race between Xx Behemoth Xx, and Spartan 668. It was a close race, and although there weren't any new ideas between them, their campaigns focused on how they could help the average member. During this campaign, Spartan 668 was accused of using multiple accounts to vote for himself which was later dropped. With two days to go and Behemoth up by one vote, Spartan 668 dropped out unexpectantly. This act caused Xx Behemoth to become the newest Council Member. However, after the election, activity began to drop dramatically, the Trivia thread, which had once been so popular when unused for days, and the only activity was for that of anything that offered a promotion. But during the second week of June, hope was restored when Spartanm069 returned from his weekend away, and initiated new decrees to promote both OTC and ODST Legends. The group exceeded 400 members, resulting in another Council member elction. this election however became a 3 way tie between heavenlyRaptor, CntBToUcHed004, and YaGotWhoopd. they each got 9 votes. The Group Conquer At around 380 members, the Main OTC group was conquered.After a recent conquer. OTC was left leaderless and in chaos. Through the help of many and the strong will for this group to survive, we have made it through the storm. You have witnessed a historical event unfolded in OTC. Be proud we are still here. After a recent conquer. OTC was left leaderless and in chaos. Through the help of many and the strong will for this group to survive, we have made it through the storm. You have witnessed a historical event unfolded in OTC. Be proud we are still here. What went down in history for OTC: The Conqueror-Milla Da Killa Earlier in the day, a friend of QuickstrikePro and a good friend to Mjolnir Battle Tactics, IM'd QuickStrike with a picture link. Only, the link was a blank screen. Using this, Milla Da Killa gained access to Quickstrikes passwords and email address', gaining control of his Bungie account. He then made a new account and joined OTC. He had Quickstrikes account promote him to Commander&Chief and demote me along with every High Ranking official.How did we find out it was Milla Da Killa?Well I contacted Bungie Overlord Achronos and talked with him about the situation. although eh said he would not interfere with Group related problems. he did check OTC's history and concluded that Quickstrike's account did this. achronos tracked the account that demoted everyone (FORGIVENESS) and found that it shared the same computer as Milla Da Killa. After a recent chat room with MBT Officials and Milla Da Killa himself, I created peace once again with him. Although he did the worst he could of done to OTC, he is forgiven. Please do not bring up this event until a year's date. He supposedly was under the influence at the time, and due to his experience, decided to take another group. Notable Members ODST Tactical Command has a large amount of well known members from around Bungie.net. Members include Adidas77577, the founder of Halo on Legendary, MJOLNIR Battle Tactics founder and Commander & Chief Guardian Hunter, and MJOLNIR Battle Tactics Council members QuickstrikePr0 and hunter0293. Another notable member is Papa John, the writer of the popular fanfic; "Dig In: The Jericho VII Conflict" The current ODST Tactical Command Council consists of: Spartanm069 Adidas77577 Guardian Hunter hunter0293 QuickstrikePr0 Mike120593* Xx Behemoth xX* *= elected council member Category:Bungie Community Category:Chapters